Bad Dog
by theinukami
Summary: She used to think that dealing with Inuyasha was hard enough. Now, she has another dog to deal with. At least this one comes with a leash and a collar... and an intense hatred of Kagome's bad habit of getting herself into these kinds of messes.
1. The Same

**Author's Note:** **I like this pairing too much to not do a fic for them... its my weakness. Even though my best friend hates this pairing with a passion, lmao. So, this will be a drabblesque story. I will try to update as much as possible! Let me know what you think~**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: Still The Same._**

* * *

When Kagome had woken up this morning, never in a million years would she have imagine this scenario happening: her picking flowers in a meadow under the watchful gaze of the Lord of the West.

Part of her thought she might be crazy. Even if this wasn't a fever dream or the result of a head injury, she was insane for even letting her guard down around him. He used to be terrifying to the young miko. To give her credit, though, he did nearly kill her when they first met.

And the next time they met, he nearly killed her again.

And again.

And _again_.

Quite frankly, she wasn't sure when the murder attempts morphed into the sight before her. The deadly Daiyoukai, the Aristocratic Assassin, resting regally against a lone tree in a meadow, serenely staring off into the distance. To the untrained eye, he seemed unfocused, almost lazy, but she knew better. His eyes carefully kept track of his target, ready to defend her if need be.

And his target…was a little girl. A little _human_ girl, which at first came as a shock, the miko believing that he did not care for humans. But as she grew to know Rin, she began to understand. No one could be faced with this sweet child and not have their hearts melt, not even the coldest Daiyoukai.

"Is this right, Miss Kagome?"

Breaking from her musings, Kagome looked at the little girl, still a little shocked that Sesshomaru allowed her to even interact with his ward. "That looks perfect, Rin!"

Beaming the brightest smile, Rin immediately got up and darted over to her Lord, eager to show him the fruits of her labor: a freshly picked and woven flower crown, filled with Rin's favorite flowers from the meadow. "Look what Rin made!"

Glancing at the object in her hands, the Daiyoukai gave an approving nod. "You did well, Rin."

Kagome did not know that the little girl's smile could get any brighter, but somehow, it did at this simple praise. The past few days began to whirl in her mind, trying to process when this happened, when Sesshomaru had begun to change… She shook her head and gave up on trying to wonder. He may be more open, but he was still the same in many ways…

"It appears that the Hanyou's wench is not completely useless."

Sesshomaru was still the same royal pain in the ass.


	2. Language

_Chapter Two: Language._

* * *

"Is the bastard still here?"

"Inuyasha, _language_."

"Keh… so is the asshole still here?"

"SIT."

A loud thud resonated through his ears, finally spurring him to look at the rag tag group of shard hunters. Sesshomaru had been largely ignoring most of them, having strolled into the meadow and sat a few dozen yards away, sending Rin to go play.

He had reservations about speaking with them. Rarely one to ask for a favor, his half-brother's comrades were very low on his list of those he would be willing to be indebted to, and the constant bickering from the group had made him question his decision to come here in the first place…

But upon seeing the Hanyou buried about a foot into the ground, groaning in pain while the miko angrily lectured him on how to behave around children caused his mood to increase significantly. Perhaps making this request to them would not be as agonizing to deal with as he first believed.

So long as the miko kept a tight leash on the disobedient pup.


	3. Approval

**_Chapter Three: Approval._**

* * *

Gathering around the fire, Kagome carefully prepared tea for the group, all while nervously glancing at the odd one out. Most of the group clustered to one side, while their 'guest' sat on the other.

Watching her.

Which is all he had been doing that day. Watching her. Watching the others. Assessing every action and move they made while never explaining what in the world he could possibly want. Inuyasha had been a walking time bomb most of the day, anxious and snappy over the fact that she would not let him confront his older brother.

And now she was beginning to almost _regret_ stopping Inuyasha as she continued to prepare the tea. He was obviously judging her attempt at a proper tea ceremony, but she was doing it at a campfire in the middle of the woods with little tin cups. Not to mention she rarely did it in the first place! He could take his judgment and shove it…

Taking a deep breath, she willed herself to calm down. She was likely overreacting. And knowing her, if she kept this up, she was likely to insult Sesshomaru to his face… and _no one_ wanted to see the result of _that_.

But when she handed him his tea, giving him the first cup, a small smile of approval graced his lips for just a second.

And while he did not smile again, she could see the amusement in his eyes when she squeaked in fright and bolted away.


	4. Odd

**Author's Note** **: Woooooow, honestly did not expect to get this many followers by the third chapter. I half expected this to flop in general. Thank you all! Also, this chapter is a smidge longer than the rest, but I do intend to keep most short.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4: Odd._**

* * *

Calculated eyes observed the others across the fire. All watched him with varying emotions as he sipped his tea, content with assessing them before broaching the topic of his arrival.

With the monk, an air of ease was put on to mask the gleam of intrigue and curiosity in his eyes, whereas the taijiya remained polite but tense, her eyes questioning and hand fingering the handle of her boomerang. A warrior at heart, and a human he had to begrudgingly give a notion of respect for her dedication to her craft. The kit did not even seem interested, instead opting to play with Rin, thoroughly distracted at the option of a playmate his age. The half-breed had the most expected reaction: building annoyance and irritation, only contained by threat from the miko, who stared at him as if he were a difficult puzzle.

The miko puzzled him the most. He never could understand her: everything about her contradicted what a miko was supposed to be. Indecent clothing paired with almost oblivious innocence, all wrapped up with a fiery temper that he did not know if should annoy or impress him. But the strangest part? How easily the miko could befriend and care for demons, those of which she should despise as others of her kind did.

She was… _odd_.

Taking another sip of tea, he made his decision. "This Sesshomaru proposes an alliance between our packs."

And now, all of his brother's group shared a similar look: one of utter shock and surprise at his request. All except the miko, who only looked more puzzled than before. "What's a pack?"

…maybe mentally deficient is more apt a term than just 'odd'.


	5. Kagome, No

**_Chapter 5: Kagome, No…_**

* * *

Inuyasha did not know what was worse. The suggestion his brother had made… or the hole Kagome was digging herself into.

Brows scrunched together, her face clearly perplexed, she asked, "Are you talking about our bags?"

His ears flattened at her ridiculous question. "Kagome-"

"Why in the world would you want to combine our stuff?!"

" _Kagome_ -"

"Not to say you have bad stuff, but ours is not even worth much! Unless you are as obsessed with ramen as Inuyasha-"

"KAGOME."

Wide doe eyes stared at Inuyasha in shock, biting her lip nervously. "…I misunderstood, didn't I?"

"If this was target practice, you were shooting at the instructor and not the target."

"I'll be quiet now."


	6. Mistake

**Author's Note** **: I'm in a bit of writer's block with part of my other story, so I'm stock piling for this one. So enjoy a few extra chapters this week~**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6: Mistake._**

* * *

One brow raised as he watched the pair interact. Part of Sesshomaru was impressed with the way Inuyasha controlled the miko's prattling. Another part of him was uncomfortable with the idea of complimenting the Hanyou's crude form of diplomacy.

Interjecting into conversation, he asked, "How can a miko be so ill informed about demon society?" Eyes narrowing, he added, "Especially one who keeps company of demons…"

Turning her attention towards the Daiyoukai, Kagome blinked owlishly before replying. "Well its not like I'm trained or anything."

It did not seem possible, but somehow his blank expression went even flatter. "You are not trained." Kagome nods. "At all." Another nod. "And none of you have made an _attempt_ to train you, who is arguably one of the most potently powerful mikos alive right now." Shocked eyes, but another hesitant nod.

In the back of his mind, Sesshomaru was screaming that he knew this idea was a mistake.


	7. Light Bulb

**Author's Note** **: I may or may not be distracted by another Kag/Sess fic idea... this one is longer chapters tho so I'm gonna plot it out on the side.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7: Light Bulb._**

* * *

Scowling darkly at his brother, Inuyasha snapped, "That has nothing to do with you. Why the hell are you so concerned about her miko training?"

Sesshomaru had the faintest of frowns on his face, eyes narrowed dangerously. "It has _everything_ to do with this Sesshomaru if we are to join forces against Naraku."

"So the alliance _is_ about defeating Naraku?" Miroku interjected, wishing to dodge a potential fight.

And that seemed to switch a light bulb in Kagome's head. "Wait, this is about an _alliance_?"

With a roll of his eyes as he hopped up on Kagome's shoulder, Shippo quipped, "Kagome, packs are close knit groups."

"Oh…. _oh_! Like a wolf pack!"

She was too pleased with herself to notice the two inus growling at the comparison she made.


	8. Alpha

**Author's Note** **: I woke up too early for work and decided to crank out a chapter real quick. Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 8: Alpha._**

* * *

She had been quiet during the discussion, simply watching the proceedings continue with a wary eye. Glancing between Sesshomaru and Kagome, the slayer grew confused. The Daiyoukai may be irritated with their mikos ignorance, but he was being surprisingly… _lenient_ with her missteps.

At first, Sango was confused with his actions, but the conversation revealed quite a bit: he gave Kagome leniency because he saw _potential_. To think her to be a powerful miko was an immense feat that none of the others realized.

And the alliance… while she remained wary about Sesshomaru, she had recognized that his pride would not allow him to risk his honor. So if this alliance was forged, he would no longer be a threat so long as the alliance is in effect, which would be a boon in their fight against Naraku…

"Sesshomaru-sama?" The Daiyoukai turned his gaze to her, a questioning brow lifting in acknowledgement of the slayer. "If our Alpha accepts this alliance, will you treat us and any companions of ours as honorary pack till our goal is achieved?" A slow nod. "Then I say Kagome should accept the alliance."

Silence fell for a beat while everyone processed, and then suddenly the Hanyou burst out, "Wait, what the fuck makes you think the wench is our Alpha?!"

"Why you… SIT."

Staring at the new crater next to the fire, Sango blandly stated, "That's why."


	9. Alpha Material

**Author's** **Note** **: I'm in total shock that so many of you are following this already. Thank you all! I'm hoping to have another SessKag story soon, but I'm trying to stockpile it since its longer chapters. It's also more serious... and possibly mature but I haven't decided fully yet. We will see!**

 **But again, thank you all!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Nine: Alpha Material._**

* * *

As amusing as seeing the Hanyou suffer was, this conversation was drawing on far longer than Sesshomaru had the patience for. Despite his pedigree and rank, diplomacy was not his forte and often left him in a sour disposition.

"What is your decision, miko?"

Giving Inuyasha one last glare for good measure, Kagome turned her gaze to Sesshomaru. "I'm assuming Alpha means leader, right?" The Lord nodded. Looking over to her comrades, she blandly stated, "You guys do realize I'm probably the _least_ qualified to fill that role, right? I nearly shot Inuyasha with an arrow the other day."

Tilting his face up from the crater, Inuyasha muttered, "Don't remind me."

Sango shook her head in disagreement. "Alpha doesn't have to be the best fighter, just someone who keeps us together and happy… and keeping Inuyasha in line is a bonus."

"Oi!"


	10. The Talk

**_Chapter Ten: The Talk._**

* * *

Seeming to think, Kagome turned her gaze towards Sesshomaru and gave an almost accusatory stare. "If we accept this, what's the catch? Somehow I doubt that you would come to us if there wasn't some other benefit for you."

For a moment, Kagome could of sworn that Sesshomaru looked almost… _uncomfortable_. "…This one has one request."

"You ain't getting my sword!"

"SIT." _Thud_. "What's your request?"

"…Rin requires a tutor… and preferably a female tutor." Seeing Kagome's face, he nearly sighed in exasperation. "A female tutor who can teach her about female things…" Kagome's head tilted in confusion, and he lost his composure. "Explain to her where human infants come from!"

And that was the moment that Kagome realized that Lord Sesshomaru, the most arrogant and stubborn male that the young miko had ever encountered, was swallowing his immense pride and actually offering an alliance not to just defeat their arch enemy… but to also avoid having to give 'the Talk' to his ward.

She lost it.

"…miko, cease your laughing this instant."


	11. Shoe

**Author's Note** **: Heeeeeey sorry for the gap within updates. Things kind of happened... and by happened I mean I quit my job and chewed out my ex boss. So yeah. That happened. I'm good though and already have new interviews lined up, so onwards with updates! ^^;**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Eleven: Shoe._**

* * *

Quickly clamping her mouth shut, Kagome did her best to resist smiling and remember the fact that the demon lord could quite easily end her should he decide she wasn't worth this hassle. "Sorry, Sesshomaru, I didn't mean to laugh… but your request _did_ come as quite a surprise to me. I would think you would trust other people with this before me."

Scowling slightly at her use of familiarity with his name, he let it slide, blaming it on the miko's overly friendly nature. "This one only knows demons. Rin requires a human female."

"And you don't exactly associate with humans."

"Most humans are distasteful to this one: you are acceptable."

Blinking in surprise, she asked, "Me?..."

"Yes, you." For a moment, she felt touched, perhaps honored… till Sesshomaru decided to yet again stick his foot in his mouth. "You do not reek as badly."

And before anyone could stop Kagome, her shoe went flying across the campfire to hit a stunned Sesshomaru squarely in the face.


	12. Reason

**_Chapter Twelve: Reason._**

* * *

In a normal situation, being hit with a shoe would make anybody angry. So Sesshomaru believed his response to be reasonable.

"Sesshomaru! Put her down!"

If only the half-breed and the others could see reason as well.

Eyes narrowed, a low growl rumbling in his chest, the Daiyoukai simply tightened his grip, eliciting a whimper from the miko he held by the throat. "She insulted this one."

Grabbing Inuyasha by the arm before he could lunge forward, Miroku pleaded, "Lord Sesshomaru, please, she did not mean to insult you. She can just be… _impulsive_."

His growl deepened, but before he could snap back, a small gasp drew his attention to the side. There, a teary eyed Rin watched with horrified eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru… why are you hurting Kagome-nee-chan?"

 _Nee-chan?... oh no…_

Eyes clenching shut, Sesshomaru released the near limp miko, who fell to the ground with a dull thump before gasping for breath. Silently moving back to his seat, he let his brother and his friends rush to check on her. As insulted as he was, the ramifications that would ensue with Rin were not worth sating his bloodlust.

How far had he fallen as to warp and bend his will due to one teary eyed little human…


	13. Bad Dog

**Author's Note:** **Holy shit... 100 followers? Thank you all so much! It means a lot! I figured I should thank y'all by cranking out a few chapters tonight. Be ready for a few updates~**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Thirteen: Bad Dog.**_

* * *

Laying in a crumpled heap on the ground, Kagome coughed violently, the air she gasped into her lungs feeling almost as if it burned. Her head throbbed, her neck ached, and the shouts of her friends simply made her ears ring.

Fingers clenched into the dirt, and she shakily pushed herself upright, unaware of the protests of her friends around her. Looking off to the side where the demon lord stood, her eyes narrowed at the look in his eyes: disdain, irritation, all wrapped up in an air of superiority. And when her body was wracked with another violent cough again, a glint of approval passed through his eyes.

And she snapped.

"I may not be trained…" Her voice was a hoarse whisper that steadily grew, her friends all stepping back a bit as they recognized _that_ tone. "I may be a klutz. And I may have a temper." Shoving up off the ground, stumbling as she balanced herself, she stared him down, her eyes never wavering from his. "But I would _never_ be so dishonorable as to enjoy the injury of an _ally_."

Seeing the deepening frown grow on Sesshomaru's face, the rage sparking in his eyes that turned them red, she felt a power surge up from within. As he lunged towards her, she lifted a hand, pink reiki tingling across her fingertips. " ** _Bad dog!_** "

And then everyone was blinded by the light that enveloped the demon and miko.


	14. Worse

**_Chapter Fourteen: Worse._**

He knew this was a mistake.

He knew that this alliance would end in confrontation.

Yet here he was, actively participating in this wreck of a negotiation. Mentally, he cursed himself for caving to Rin's tears and not killing the miko when he had the chance. While he knew she could not purify him, the burning sensation running along his skin certainly was not _pleasant_.

And while the purifying energy only lasted a few seconds, it felt as if time were slow, the sheer immensity of the power pressing down upon him, feeling almost as if it were imbedding itself into his skin, into his soul…

Until he realized the power actually _was_ imbedding into him.

And his mistake became much, _much_ worse…


	15. Trance

_**Chapter Fifteen: Trance.**_

* * *

As quickly as the white light engulfed them, it disappeared, shrinking back inside of Kagome. Swaying on her feet, the faintest glow emanated from her skin, making the usually average looking schoolgirl look ethereal. Her eyes seemed tired, hanging half lidded, as she stared forward at the demon lord as if she were in a trance.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, appeared the exact opposite of the miko. Whereas she seemed ethereal, he seemed haggard: his usual pristine condition was gone, his hair haphazard while his clothes hung in tatters. Breathing heavy, he stared in crazed bewilderment at the miko before him. "Do you know what you've done?"

Still in her trance-like state, Kagome simply whispered, "I feel tired…"

And then she collapsed upon the ground.


	16. UPDATE

_**Hello all!**_

 _ **Sorry to of disappeared for so long: its been a hectic few months. I started a job and have been working around 35 hours a week, and on top of that, I was finishing up some online classes. But the classes are done and I have my degree now! So i have a bit more spare time.**_

 _ **I'm going on vacation this week, and I should be back to posting next week. Also, if anyone is interested, I've begun to focus on my drawing more and working on my digital art. You can follow me on Twitter and Instagram to see more regular updates on what's going on and my side projects! I'm scripting a webcomic with a friend right now and once I refine my art style, I will start drawing it out in the next couple months~**_

 _ **But I do intend to continue this story! I love this quirky little plot too much to drop it. And I plan to start replying to comments in the chapter updates, so feel free to say hi and ask any questions.**_

 _ **Anyway, follow me Inu_and_Eris on Twitter and Instagram! See you all next week!**_

 _ **Again, really sorry for disappearing, and thank you for your patience. ^^;**_


End file.
